La búsqueda de Tyene
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Tyene Arena adora vivir con su madre pero eso no significa que deje de buscar la respuesta a la incógnita que representa su padre.


**La búsqueda de Tyene**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

Este fic participa del Reto #58: "Personajes al azar" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

* * *

 **I.**

Tyene solamente tiene cinco años cuando decide entrometerse entre las pertenencias de su madre y hacerse con el ejemplar de _La estrella de las siete puntas_. Le causa curiosidad saber de qué se trata, ya que su madre últimamente reza por las noches con su mano izquierda sobre el libro y la otra aferrada a su colgante en forma de estrella, pero lo único que puede hacer es colocarse el libro sobre el regazo y deslizar sus dedos por el suave pergamino. No puede comprender el mensaje que se encuentra allí plasmado pero le llaman la atención los dibujos vivos colores que encuentra.

Llega a la inevitable conclusión que el libro se trata de los Siete, los dioses que adora su madre casi desde que tiene memoria. Tyene no se atreve a dudar del amor que su progenitora profesa por las deidades, pero existen otras septas que no se abstienen de hacer saber su propio pensamiento mediante comentarios maliciosos susurrados a las espaldas. «La septa deshonrada —es el modo en que acostumbran llamarla—. La septa que hizo a un lado su fe por la lujuria de un hombre pecador.» Y, a pesar de ser tan joven, Tyene no tiene que tener grandes recursos para deducir que el hombre pecador es una clara referencia a su padre.

Las septas, al igual que los hombres que deciden darle prioridad a los Siete por sobre el resto de las cosas, renuncian a los placeres terrenales para llevar una vida llena de humildad y al servicio de quienes más lo necesitan. Su madre decidió a muy temprana edad vestir las inmaculadas prendas de la fe, conservó sus pertenencias más imperantes y comenzó un viaje a lo largo del continente, llevando suministros a los pueblos más carenciados junto a un grupo conformado por Hermanas Silenciosas y clérigos humildes. Pero no importa cuán grande sea su entrega a la causa de los dioses porque en su expediente se encuentra una enorme y oscura mancha.

Ella.

La hija de un príncipe dorniense que se estaba forjando una cadena en la Ciudadela cuando conoció a su madre y con ella, el deshonor. Seis lunas después del casual y furtivo encuentro celebrado entre los dos amantes pecadores, se supo que la sangre no bajaba por una razón y que pronto habría que escoger un nombre para esa razón.

«Sin padre que la reconozca y pueda formarla en el buen camino, la pequeña no será más que una carga —Recuerda las desafortunadas palabras de la septa Serene, esa que siempre la mira por encima del hombro como si fuera superior en algún sentido—. Lo mejor que puede hacer es entregarla a la fe.»

También recuerda el modo enfierecido en que su madre se opuso rotundamente y le advirtió a la otra septa que no se atreviera a volver a mencionar la sola posibilidad.

Y Tyene sonrió.

* * *

 **II.**

Existen ocasiones donde Tyene da rienda suelta a su imaginación y juega a formar la imagen de su padre dentro de su mente. Lo poco que sabe de su progenitor es que es un príncipe dorniense, un príncipe de tierras tan lejanas y calurosas como jamás será capaz de sopesar, y que su nombre es Oberyn Martell.

Los otros pequeños detalles que conforman el ideal que ella misma se forma con el pasar de los días, es gracias a las historias que va escuchando de caballeros errantes y de marineros que tocan puerto en Antigua para luego dejarse llevar por la corriente en dirección a las Ciudades Libres.

«Le apodan la Víbora Roja y te puedo asegurar que es aún más peligroso que cualquier víbora del desierto —le aseguró el hombre mientras le enseñó el pedazo de oreja derecha del que carecía—. Su lanza se olvidó de devolverme lo que me pertenecía. Le agradecí a los dioses por no haber muerto a manos de la Víbora Roja. No extraño mi oreja si te lo preguntas, tengo entendido que otros hombres perdieron partes más importantes en enfrentamientos con él.»

La tarde que le siguió a la revelación, Tyene se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a tallar una serpiente de arena en una lámina de ocre. Se las ingenió para transformarlo en un colgante y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. Desde entonces, lo lleva orgullosamente sobre el pecho e ignora las miradas escandalizadas de las demás septas; satisfecha consigo misma por tener algo que le recuerda a su padre.

—Eres tan parecida a mí —dice su madre rompiendo el silencio de la tarde. Las dos se encuentran sentadas debajo del manzano que desprende un aroma dulzón, invadiendo con su esencia el ambiente—.Tienes mí mismo cabello y los mismos ojos de cielo, pero ese pico de viuda y la forma de fruncir los labios son de tu padre.

—¿Alguna vez lo conoceré?

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Tyene asiente con la cabeza pero luego se muerde el labio inferior, pensando en que quizás su madre pueda interpretar su deseo—. Es la voluntad de los dioses que la vida se forme mediante la unión de un hombre y una mujer; es la voluntad de los dioses que cada hijo tenga la figura de su madre tanto como la de su padre. Comprendo que quieras conocerlo porque, de cierto modo, tienes un hueco vacío en tu vida que yo nunca podré llenar.

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta como un nudo. Quiere decirle que por un lado tiene razón, pero que por otro lado le agradece por tantos años de crianza y de paciencia. Lo único que se le ocurre hacer es abrazarle con esa ternura infinita que le caracteriza.

—Te contaré un pequeño secreto. Le envié un cuervo a tu padre cuando supe que te tenía dentro de mi vientre —La mirada se le carga de nostalgia—. No te mentiré, mi pequeña Tyene. No eres la primera hija que tiene tu padre y tampoco serás la última. Él acostumbra mantener cerca a sus descendientes, por lo que te llevará a Lanza del Sol. Me prometió que te vendría a buscar cuando tú estuvieras lista, no antes. Dime, ¿lo estás?

Ella no piensa en su respuesta, aunque sabe que significa un antes y un después en su vida.

—Estoy lista.

* * *

 **III.**

El cuervo bate sus alas negras bajo un amanecer dorado y radiante. La caligrafía impresa en el pergamino les anuncia que el navío de Oberyn Martell está por tocar puerto en Antigua, y es entonces que Tyene comprende que está a un paso de conocer a su padre y despedirse —no para siempre— de su madre.

La niña contiene la respiración cuando divisa la vela anaranjada en el horizonte. El gran mástil parece acercarse a una velocidad lenta, pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta ya lo tiene frente a sus ojos. Los hombres descienden y amarran las cuerdas, causando que el barco de meza de un lado al otro.

Y luego está él.

Tiene un porte imponente y su altivez destila una seguridad que le lleva a retroceder instintivamente. Su piel parece besada por las estridentes temperaturas de Dorne, sus labios fruncidos le recuerdan a los propios y sus ojos… Hay algo en sus ojos que le resulta tan familiar y, al mismo tiempo, le inspira confianza.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí, niña? Con los años he ido adquiriendo un aspecto rústico pero las mujeres dicen que sigo siendo atractivo como en mis años mozos —comenta y abre sus brazos—. Vamos, ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre o te lanzaré al mar con los monstruos que allí habitan.

—¡Oberyn! —protesta su madre—. No es modo de hablarle a una niña.

—Es una broma, mujer. Ya sabes cómo soy. En otros momentos, me hubiera quedado a disfrutar de los burdeles de Antigua pero Doran está impaciente por conocer a la pequeña. Me dijiste que Tyene es de naturaleza dulce y a mi hermano le hace falta una compañía de ese calibre —le habla directamente a la septa. Después se voltea en dirección a su hija—: ¿Tienes todo lo que quieres llevar a Lanza del Sol?

Ella asiente.

Lo único que quiere conservar es el ejemplar de _La estrella de las siete puntas_ , el colgante con la serpiente tallada y las escasas ropas que lleva puestas.

—Entonces, nos vamos.

Es la primera vez que se enfrenta a una despedida tan dolorosa como aquella. Besa a su madre en ambas mejillas, la abraza con todas sus fuerzas y le asegura que no es un _adiós_ , sino un _hasta luego._

—Prométeme que me escribirás a diario —le pide y Tyene así lo hace—. Cuida de ella como haría yo, Oberyn.

—A Tyene no le faltará nada, como a ninguna de mis hijas —sonríe ladeadamente y le guiña un ojo de forma descarada—. Adiós, Lemore. Sigues tan bella como de costumbre.

El navío zarpa en dirección a Lanza del Sol y a una nueva vida que se presenta para Tyene Arena.


End file.
